


Unexpected Consequence

by lucdarling



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Red Bull actually gives Mark wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Written anonymously for the Livejournal Community TSN_kinkmeme.

**To:** Dustin Moskovitz (d.moskovitz@facebook.com), Chris Hughes (c.hughes@facebook.com)  
 **From:** Mark Zuckerburg (ceo.bitch@facebook.com)

_My office. Now._

_-MZ_

Chris and Dustin look at each other and it's practically a race between them to see who can get to the office with its glass walls. They stop in front of the closed door, looking at the drawn blinds in trepidation. Dustin pushes open the door as Chris squares his shoulders, readying himself for the worst.

Mark is standing in front of his desk, shirt and hoodie dumped on the floor by his feet. He shoots them a quick grin and turns around.

“HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!”  
“How am I supposed to spin this? Did Sean give you something?”

Coming out of Mark's back are two white wings, not particularly large and Chris is thankful for that in case they need to hide them. They look like they should fit under Mark's hoodie, coming out from his shoulder blades to curve up slightly higher than his shoulders. The feathered tips are in line with his belt. Dustin steps closer, reaching out to touch them and Mark steps back. The fucking wings shift, pulling against Mark's body. They flutter quickly and Mark hovers a few inches above the ground before touching the ground again.

Dustin cackles, darting forward before Mark can skitter back. “They're soft!” he exclaims, stroking a finger along the edge of a feather. Chris takes a seat on the couch, burying his face in his hands with a groan. He looks up to see Mark reaching for a Red Bull can on the edge of his desk.

“No! Absolutely not, Mark!” he barks out and Mark shoots up into the air with a surprised look, can crinkling in his hand. Dustin stares at him, wide-eyed before breaking out into loud laughter. Chris taps his foot, resisting the urge to point to the ground. His friend grins at him, takes a sip and his wings lengthen slightly.

As Dustin opens a can of his own and starts to chug, Chris checks the lock on the office door and takes a seat on the couch. He briefly considers filing a complaint with Red Bull, but that would be a bigger media headache involving proof and scientific tests. Thank goodness the Facebook staff is more or less capable of running the website on their own since Mark is attempting to fly in circles around the ceiling fan above Chris' head. He hopes when the wings disappear at whatever time the caffeine wears off, Mark lands on his ass.


End file.
